Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sensors for detecting fluids such as gases or liquids and somewhat more particularly to a semiconductor sensor comprised of a body of an inorganic semiconductor material having a source, a drain and a channel zone therebetween so that the presence of a given fluid is detectable by a change in the drain current of the sensor.